Jabberwocky, Jabberwocka - Translation
by Mi-tan
Summary: It was written that at a certain day, the young hero would be able to wield the Vorpal Sword, he would go alone and without fear into the Turgey Wood and would kill the Jabberwock once and for all, and he finally would pay for his sins ... "Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!..." / AU Main. ElliotxLeo


_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe._

Dragged his feet through the grass, tired and almost tripping. The sun was shining but the dark branches around him only let in a few rays of light. The darkness of the place sucked him at the same time filled him with uncertainty and fear, but he had not turned in a single moment, not one looked back at the fading footprints that marked his departure. He walked on, as the sun became black ...

_'Beware the Jabberwock, my son!_

_The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!_

_Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun_

_The frumious Bandersnatch!'_

The hand on his chest, holding the remains of his shirt were dripping redwhere claws had sunk the meat. But he no longer felt any stinging or allow any moan escape his lips, pressed the wound just hoping that the blood stopped flowing, to let him enough time to finish his journey, at least ...

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:_

_Long time the manxome foe he sought-_

_So rested he by the Tumtum tree,_

_And stood awhile in thought…_

Their knees bumped against the ground with a dull thud, he fell on it without more strength just to continue holding the crystal blade he held in his clenched fist. The black sun already didn't provide any light, yet neither darkened the place, it just filled it with inhuman calm as if that place only belonged to the void itself. He crawled to rest his tired body on a sturdy black tree trunk, which could have sworn was taller than thousand men. He turned his gaze to the edge of the Vorpal Sword, whose glass seemed to emit its own light, and closed his eyes a moment, stopping to fill his lungs with as much air as he could. And then, when he opened his eyes again, was that he saw the shadow crystal light turning off in his hand, the shadow of the huge wings that appeared on the black top of that tree, the wings that then rushed at him...

* * *

And suddenly, a pile of books fell over him.

-Well, do not tell me that the mouse has sneaked in among my books again...

The boy groaned pitiful to see how the man before him looked at him with a smile between burlesque and angry. He jumped from his place on the ground between all these books, still firmly holding which had seized him for hours, and with a small missteps ran to the door of the old bookstore, not without difficulty jumping over dozens of books stacked on the floor. But he stopped when the door closed in front of his nose with the tinkling sound of the silver bell hanging on it. The man approached him with sly smile, which added a touch a bit creepy to his white face and hair, making the boy shiver with the whisper of the red cloak that hung carelessly over his shoulders, brushing against the extravagant carpeted floor.

-I'm sorry to say I can't let anyone leave my shop with a book that hasn't previously paid.- He raised a black-gloved hand to him without changing his smile. His voice was deep and soft at the same time, and although it didn't sound menacing the nervousness filled the little reader, that had no choice to return the book he so carefully carried. As the blue leather-bound tome touched the hand of his own, the silver bell rang again and a slight breeze entered the store through the door that was open now. The boy ran through it without looking back at that place and the man inside, getting lost in the streets of soot-stained brick.

The door closed accompanied by its soft tinkling, and the bookseller went into the store while his eyes rested on the binding of the book, still with a smile on his face.

-How great story, full of the search of courage and honor, but also tragedy ... I wonder what of all things have aroused the curiosity of a mind so young, and why it has become so valuable to him...

Without difficulty he found the empty shelf space, and once the lost book had returned to its place the man walked slowly to the back, holding the crimson cloth covering him. The whole place was filled with that made it look like a maze but he moved seamlessly between the walls of volumes, newer, older, of different thickness and binding, feeling so comfortable among them like them in that place, he was the guardian of all of them, and they were the same to him.

When he reached his destination, a large desk and shiny dark wood hidden behind a tall columns of books worn out from use, opened a drawer to get a pair of pure white sheets of paper, a little ink containing a purple dark liquid and bright black pen. He settled at the place without delay, pen sank in the dark liquid and started sliding the pearl surface with impeccable penmanship.

_My dear reader, perhaps you will be witness to a history that is about to start but I fear that I can't promise anything at the moment. This story could become one of the most memorable, the most happy and victorious, or could become the saddest and most pathetic of all. However, my loyal reader, I invite you to accompany those who will be the stars of this journey because who knows, you may learn from them than just a character can become the author of his own story._

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves_

_Did gyre and gimble in the wabe;_

_All mimsy were the borogoves,_

_And the mome raths outgrabe…_

* * *

_A/N: Hello thereeee~ The first thing: This is a translation of my own fanfic "Jabberwocky, Jabberwocka" in spanish, so since english isn't my native language I hope that there isn't a lot of mistakes in this translation ;/;U I would apreciate a lot if you notice me if there's anything wrong here, don't be afraid of notice me! _

_And well, about this fic...it was a gift for my girlfriend's birthday that was on 17th July, I promise her that I would write something about our OTP but it has become such a big story that it'll took time to show it properly! I published the first cap in spanish already and I want to translate it as soon as possible while I write de second one, I hope that I could finish it for the next month ^^_

_As you can see, I based this story mostly on the Jabberwocky's poem that appear in "Through the Looking Glass and what Alice found there" but I'm planing to introduce more things of others Carroll's works, you'll see with time~_

_This is all for now, thank you so much and see you soon~!_


End file.
